Rivera
Rivera & Leo vs. Raphael was The PROJECT's first and failed attempt in creating Animation during the final years of The Gif & Still Frame Era, in 2010, it would also be known as the final installment in the TMNT Era, and would mark the final appearence of Rivera as a Turtle. Despite a week of Hard Work, The Animation failed due too lack of movements, and slowness casuing The PROJECT too scrap the animation and the rest of all TMNT Based creations in 2010. Setting Takes place In New York City, at night, during a storm at an unknown time or date. Plot The Plot revealed the remake scene of 2007's TMNT Movie only with Rivera as a turtle pursuing Raphael, on the streets of New York alongside Leonardo, where the chase soon ends up becoming a large brawl on the rooftops. Rivera losses, but Leonardo, becomes the Victor. ''History 'Origin & Development' In the opening Months of 2010, 2091riveraisrael, meowjar at the time, was a huge fan of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, watchin almost every episode that popped up on Televison, from the Animated seres up too the 2007, film in which he saw as well. 2091riveraisrael became a fan of TMNT somewhere in 2003 after watching one of the Live action flicks that he was given too by his neighbor that was released in 1991, the same year as his birth. These new experiences influenced him into adding TMNT into The PROJECT, creating pictures of the TMNT, and even add 2 of them in his Godzilla Team Rivera & Israel Fan fics, as well as the major canncelled gif flick, Rivera's Revenge in 2009. By 2010 2091riveraisrael began too work hard at creating an animation that would reveal Rivera, as a turtle fighting against Raphael in the 2007 film TMNT. Rivera & Leo vs. Raphael was The PROJECT's first attempt in the final years of the Gif & Still Frame Era, around 3 years ago before the Launch of the Crystal Empire Incident of 2037, on April 2nd, 2013. The TMNT Animation of 2010 was created by 2091riveraisrael, with art softwares of Paint, and Nova Development Explosion, It was designed before 2091riveraisrael switched to IMovie in 2011, and started using his mac. The Animation however failed due too slowness and lack of Motion. 'Scrapping & End of TMNT Era' Despite no reviews or opinions on the failed Animation, Rivera & Leo vs. Raphael was than scrapped & shelved after Release as one The PROJECT's failed associates, after release In January 25th, 2010, Afterwards all TMNT related plans for The PROJECT were than dropped and abandoned, by 2091riveraisrael. The Animation never recived any reviews in which might have been the reason for 2091riveraisrael's scrapping of the Animation, commenting himself that it was pourly done, and that 2 weeks of work ended up bein wasted. After Rivera & Leo vs. Raphael's Downfall, in 2010, 2091riveraisrael (Meowjar at the time) eventually moved on too the Rivera & LEE Web Series a year later in 2011, which later resulted into the creation of Old Godzilla Team: Rivera and Israel. Gallery 5382a45c5e1808be69a1461b86241bd1.png|Rivera On the left Leonardo On the Right... Night Watch Hunters by meowjar.jpg|Rivera Shown durin the TMNT Era... In 2010 RIVERA VS RAPH TMNT Smash Up by meowjar.jpg|Rivera fights Against Raphael Trivia'' Write the second section of your page here. Category:Animated Episodes Category:Scrapped Projects